


Stars in Our Eyes

by likeromeoandjuliet



Series: Short Tales of Betty and Jughead [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Farm is fucked up, Fluff, Save them, aint no way these kids are taken care of, so much fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeromeoandjuliet/pseuds/likeromeoandjuliet
Summary: Betty and Jughead take Juniper and Dagwood in when it’s discovered that the Farm is way more than just a Farm. This is a few snippets of their life.OrPlease save these children. And get Betty away from Alice and Polly.





	Stars in Our Eyes

The day she gets the phone call, they’re on the way home from grocery shopping. And she’s not expecting what awaits on the other side of the line. She freezes on the sidewalk a few feet from their building, gripping her phone to her ear. She registers very few words, other than basic information. 

The farm, the place her mother and sister along with her niece and nephew were in, and in her opinion the cult with so many questionable actions and words she couldn’t name them all, had been shut down by the FBI for drug dealing, human trafficking and several rape claims had been made against Edgar Evernever, the cult leader. Everyone in the Farm was high out of their minds, many substances found in their bodies, including her sister and mother. Juniper and Dagwood had been taken from her sister, Polly being ruled unfit to raise them in any capacity. The kids were sick, having not been vaccinated and in the presence of all the substances that were suspected to be administrated into the food. Polly however took more than that and had overdosed, getting drugs in other ways. 

The social worker tells her, since she’s the kids’ godmother, she has their custody and she should go back to Riverdale as soon as can. 

“I knew that this could’ve happened, but I can’t believe it actually is, Jug.” Betty sighs as she packs her bags. “How the hell are we going to manage this? We’re in college for heaven’s sake!” She’s crying. 

He pulls her into his arms. “Hey, hey, Betts, we’ll figure it out, okay? Even if I have to get a second job. This is about them and they’re safer with us than with anyone else. There’s no doubt about it, okay?” 

She relaxes in his embrace for a second. “I still have some money saved up. And I’m hoping to get that promotion next month.” 

“Yeah, that’s it, see? What’s important right now is getting to them, right?” 

Betty nods. “Yeah.” She murmurs. “They’re five, Jug. Even if she didn’t take care of them, they’ll notice Polly’s gone. I don’t know how we’ll do this.” 

“Hey?” He lifts her chin so she’s looking at him. “I’m with you. You’ve got me for decades to come, okay?” 

The sudden reality of the facts hits her. They’re getting custody of them, most likely for good. Children. Two gorgeous children who deserve the world. Two kids who they’ll raise and shape to become adults. But they have to pull through. The kids have no decent living family members. They have no one but them. 

She’s greeted by Sarah, the social worker she had spoken with on the phone, when she gets there, who explains the situation to her about the kids’ condition briefly. Juniper and Dagwood appear to be underdeveloped for their age, due to the environment they were being raised in. They had never gone to school with other kids, they were taught what they were taught at the Farm, there weren’t many kids around so they didn’t grow up in a normal way. As a consequence, they weren’t at the same stage of development as kids their age. 

Betty hadn’t seen the twins in over two years, she wasn’t sure if they would remember her at all. And she would have to learn everything about them, as they changed. 

Juniper is sitting at a table drawing while Dagwood is sitting next to his sister, flicking through a book mindlessly. They’re so big. The last time she saw them they could barely string up two sentences and now here they were. 

“Juniper? Dagwood?” She tentatively calls out to them and they look up. “Hi,” She crouches down beside the table. “Do you remember me?” 

Juniper scrunches her nose, tilting her head to the side. “Mom.” She tells her. 

Betty shakes her head. “No, your mom’s my sister, sweetheart. That means I’m your aunt.” She tries to explain and Juniper nods. 

“Mom.” Dagwood nods. 

“No, Dag, I...” Betty sighs as Dagwood’s eyes fall back onto the book. “I’m not your mom.” She murmurs more to herself than anyone around her. 

Sarah gets a bit closer. “They’re still a bit confused about everything.” She explains. “Juniper, Dagwood? Betty is taking you with her, is that okay?” 

Juniper smiles at her aunt. “Okay.”

“Alright lets get your things and you can go.” Sarah says and then she turns to Betty. “You know, you and your sister look very much alike. It’s possible that they’re confused about that. From what I know, Polly didn’t spend much time with them at the Farm, they were mostly left with this old lady, apparently Edgar Evernever’s mother. This might be affecting them in a much larger way than we originally thought. It’s important for them to get a sense of normalcy, to get them back on track.” 

Betty nods, frowning. “I tried to shut down the Farm when they joined but I just couldn’t do it anymore when things got worse so I left.” She tells her, running a hand through her hair. “Do you happen to know my sister’s condition or my mother’s?” 

“Polly, as you know, was found unconscious. She overdosed on several drugs and we don’t know much else about her condition, just that she’s a bit far gone. And as for your mother, she’s psychologically damaged, as they all are, so they’re unsure if she can come back from that kind of trauma which she doesn’t recognize.” 

“Thank you.” Betty murmurs and then Sarah goes to get the kids’ things while she waits. They go with her, even though, they don’t have a lot to begin with. The Farm didn’t believe in material things, so they didn’t even have toys. And clothes were limited, they were very much cut out from normal civilization. 

Betty’s completely terrified. She has no idea how they’ll do this and she regrets not having tried harder to stop the Farm all those years ago. 

•

“Hey.” She murmurs into the phone, as she stands on the porch. 

“Hey, Betts. You okay?” Jughead questions. 

She sighs. “Yeah, I am. I just got off the phone Sierra, she’s got all the paperwork for me to sign ready, so once I sign it, we’ll finally go home. This house terrifies me.” She shudders, standing in the same place she had once hallucinated her mother and sister throwing the twin in the fire. 

“Any idea what’ll happen to it? I mean, with your mom and Polly basically out of the picture...” He trails off. 

“According to Sierra, my mom tried to sell it a couple years ago but for some reason she didn’t. They weren’t living here. They were living at the Farm, but someone still payed the bills.” 

“That’s odd.” Jughead comments and then he takes a sharp intake of breath. “Betts, do you think your dad’s been paying it? What if she didn’t sell it because it’s in Hal’s name?” 

“God, I feel like we’re in high school again. One thing after the other.” She groans. “I’ll look into it tomorrow. Either way, I’m still leaving as soon as the papers are all signed.” She tells him. 

“I miss you. New York’s not the same without you.” His sweet words make her smile, her heart feeling lighter in her chest. “I can’t wait to have you back. I’ve already got the beds from the link you sent. Archie and I set it up in the guest bed room.” 

Betty bites her lip, her eyes welling up with tears. “God, it’s not good enough, right? I want them to be happy and comfortable and safe. I want to give them what they deserve.” 

“Babe, come on. Cut yourself some slack, okay? This is has been a last minute situation. We’re trying our best, but we’re also two college students still trying to figure it out. We were doing good, just you and me but now we’ve got adjust and adapt and that’s fine. We’re gonna be fine, Betty. I promise.” 

Betty’s chest tightens. “But that’s it, isn’t it? We’re still two college students. How in the world are we going to raise twins?” 

“Same way we’ve always done everything. Together.” He answers firmly, his voice not wavering for a second. “Hey, we’ve survived so much. Literally fought for our lives. We can do this. Trust me.” 

“I never want them to suffer like that, Jug. Like we did.”

“I know.” And he does. They’ve had this conversation, only under different circumstances many times. Every time they discussed their future children, they would speak of their fears. Of fearing they would inevitably become their parents somehow. But Jughead was very doubtful of that nowadays. If anything, they had the example of what not to do, of what not to be. And he was sure their children would be loved, so fiercely loved by them. 

And now he was sure they’d love Juniper and Dagwood just the same. 

“I’ll love them, Betts. We’ll show them the love they never had.” He promised. 

Jughead had never broken a promise to her. And that would remain the same. 

•

Two weeks later, they’re just starting to settle into a routine after enrolling the kids in school. It’s been a wild adjustment. Kindergarten is an adjustment for any kid, but for them it’s even harder, especially when they’re a little behind. Thankfully, the school year is just beginning. The teachers had been given information about them and their situation so they’ve been immensely helpful. Their research for a good school had paid off. 

Juniper has nightmares almost every night and more often than not, she’ll only calm down and fall asleep when Betty holds her. Dagwood has taken a liking to Jughead but he hasn’t spoken any words since they arrived in New York other than the dreaded ‘Mom’. Betty still corrects him every time. She feels dirty, guilty for taking that title so suddenly and quickly, even though Polly’s never really been the ideal mother figure to the kids, the image they have of her is very similar to Betty’s. Still, it’s too much too fast. 

Their friends have been incredibly helpful. Veronica has been an angel for helping them set up the kids’ bedroom, telling them it’s a present and that they have enough on their plates to worry about bedroom furniture. 

“Betts?” Jughead walks into the living room from the bedroom. “Your phone’s ringing.” He’s holding the phone in his hand. The two kids are asleep on her and she had left it in the bedroom. “It’s Sierra.” 

She furrows her brows and answers the phone. “Hello?” 

“Betty, hi!” 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Her heart races a bit, the events of the last few weeks upping her anxiety. 

“I don’t know whether this is good or bad news really.” Sierra muses. “I looked into what you asked. Alice couldn’t sell the house for a very simple reason. At the time it was in your father’s name.” 

Betty lets out a breath. “That’s what I suspected.” 

“Yes, well, but there is more, Betty. Your mother tried to get him to put the house in her name, but he refused. And I don’t think Alice knows this, Betty, but he still put the house in someone else’s name. Yours.” Sierra explains. 

“What?” She breathes out, her eyes widening. 

“The house is yours. He said it was to repay your mother’s debt to you, for taking your college money.” 

“Oh my god.” She gasps. 

“Well, at least his twisted logic can make sense for once.” Jughead murmurs as they lie in bed that night. “I hate that you had to find comfort in him when she took your money.” 

“Jug, things were crazy back then and as much as you were there, I needed an adult and I couldn’t have my mom and with my father saying exactly what I wanted to hear, asking what I wanted him to ask, it gave me a sense of normalcy, as insane as that is. And it sickens me that I got to that point but I think that’s why he did this. Because I spent time with him.” She tries to reason. She still hates the fact that she did find a little comfort in him, that back then, she could still see her father somewhere. “At least, we’ll make good money on the house.” 

“Yeah.” He whispers, placing a kiss to her head. “We’re doing good, Betts. Two weeks in.”

•

“Princess, please let me work. I promise we can play when Betty gets home, okay?” 

“But Juggie...” She whines, pouting and Jughead definitely melts at that look so screw deadlines. It’ll have to wait. 

“Fine.” He sighs, standing up and she guides him to the middle of the living where Dagwood is playing with his fire trucks. “What are we playing?” 

Dagwood perks up. “We build fort!” 

Although a little behind his sister, Dagwood was making excellent improvements to his speech and general motor abilities. He was still having the therapy sessions they were obligated to have and he was doing much better, now a year later. Kids at their age learn pretty quickly and it’s been a wild ride to watch them get better each day. They made the effort to never baby them at home, the therapist advised them very well. They read to them every night and Juniper could even read a little now herself 

“A fort?” Jughead laughs softly. “You wanna build a fort?” 

“Emma from school said she built a fort and that they watched movies inside.” Juniper explains with a huge grin on her face. 

“With popcorn.” Dagwood adds softly, looking up at him with the sweetest look. 

He laughs to himself, shaking his head. “Alright, let’s do it.” 

After about fifteen minutes of first gathering blankets and pillows and the comforter from their room, they build the fort and Jughead ends up two very hyper kids inside it. 

“How about you two pick the movie and I’ll go make some popcorn, huh? Sound good?” He questions, running a hand through Juniper’s hair. 

“Yes!” They cheer and Jughead chuckles to himself as he crawls out. When he stands up he fins Betty walking into the apartment, he immediately smile. As always, her presense always brings him a sense of calm. 

“Hey, you.” She greets, as she places her bag on the small table by the door. She eyes the whole place, eyebrows furrowing at the fort they had built. “What’s all this?” She questions as Jughead pulls her into a soft kiss. 

“June and Dag convinced me to stop writing to build a blanket fort. I’m a weak, defenseless man, Betts.” He sighs, burying his face in her shoulder as she laughs. 

“They have you wrapped around their fingers, don’t they?” She runs a hand up and down his back.

“June flashed her green eyes at me and I was a goner, Betts. They’re monsters.” He tells her dramatically. “I should probably go make popcorn.” He pulls back to look at her with a huge smile on his lips.

“They choosing a movie?” He nods at her question. “Then you’ve got time.” She smirks then presses her lips to his. “I’ll go help them, try to speed up the process.” 

Jughead places one last kiss on her lips before making his way to the kitchen. Betty smiles to herself as she crawls inside the blanket fort. She gets an excited response at her arrival, making her laugh as the twins jump to her. 

The kids fall asleep close to end of the movie and they stay there for a while, soaking up the feeling of them. Of the little family they had become. It wasn’t easy, everyday was a struggle but loving them was the easiest thing in the world. 

•

Polly asks for custody five years later when the kids are eleven. Things had been stable for a very long time, Jughead had gotten a job as a professor at college and Betty was doing very well as a lawyer. The kids now had a bedroom each and were the sweetest, most wonderful kids Betty had ever met. She was biased, of course, but they really were. Excelling in ways she had never even considered they could. 

Betty and Jughead had gotten married three years ago. In a lovely and small ceremony, organized by Veronica who now owned a company that organized such events. It was incredibly sweet and low key, Veronica had managed to keep it like that, the way they wanted with a very limited guest list and she had offered to babysit Juniper and Dagwood for a night. 

They had never hidden the fact that they weren’t the kids’ parents. They had explained the whole situation very early on. The twins had insisted on calling them mom and dad. At first, Betty was conflicted, uncomfortable with the title but after a while she embraced it. After all, they were more their mom and dad than anyone else in the whole world. And she made sure they knew who their biological mother was through pictures. So they knew and understood. 

Jughead’s the most stressed for the first time. She’s a lawyer, so she knows the possibility of Polly getting custody of them is very slim, but he’s angry. Angry at Polly for never being good enough for them, for failing them like she had, for never really being their mom when they had no one else. He’s even angrier that she’s trying to take the kids from them, when they had been raising them for the past six years. When they were teenagers, they had babysat them, helped Polly time again and now she wanted to take them away? He wouldn’t have it. 

“She can’t take them, Jug.” Betty tells him softly as he cooks. He’d been ranting about their impending meeting with Polly while cooking dinner. The kids were playing a video game in the office. “I looked over the documents she sent. She’s been jumping job to job over the years. She can’t provide for them the way we can. Her life isn’t stable enough. No judge would grant her custody.” 

Jughead sighs, turning to face her. “You’re right, of course you’re right.” He breathes out. “But I just...we’ve had them for years, Betts. We’ve been raising them. We feed them, we taught them how to ride a bike, we take them to school every day, to soccer practice and to dance lessons and we help them with homework and we were there when they had nightmares every night, through every therapy session. We were there. We do everything in our power to make sure they have a good life and Polly just pops up thinking she can take them? When she’s the cause of their trauma? Just...it angers me that we have to see her.” She pulls him in, wrapping her arms around him. He relaxes in her embrace, burying his face in her shoulder. 

“I know, honey, but it’ll be quick. I promise. In a while, this will just be a blip in time.” She reassures him. 

“Mom? Dad?”” Dagwood walks into the kitchen. “Everything okay?” He questions as they pull away from the hug. As always, very observant, he’s always been able to spot when something’s wrong. Dagwood cares so much for everyone, fiercely. It’s one of his best qualities, his ability to empathize and make others feel better. 

“Yes, sweetie.” She smiles at him. 

“We’re good. Dinner’s almost ready. Wanna go set the table?” Jughead questions, as he goes back to the stove. Dagwood can see right through him, can sense that something’s wrong but he doesn’t push, he just nods as Betty smiles at him reassuringly and goes to get his sister so they can set the table. 

Later that night, Jughead can’t sleep so he decides that he’ll get some work done, grading some papers even if his mind is all over the place. He leaves Betty in bed, hoping she doesn’t wake and makes his way to the living room, after grabbing his laptop from the office. Pausing at the door next to the office, he sees Juniper sleeping and smiles to himself, thinking that despite how everything happened, he’s glad that he has them, his family. He glances into Dagwood’s room, right in front of Juniper’s and notices the light under the blankets. Rolling his eyes, he steps into the room, knowing exactly what’s happening. 

He approaches, crouching down and lifting the blankets up. Dagwood looks up from the book sheepishly. “I’m sorry.” He murmurs. 

Jughead laughs. “I thought we talked about this, kid.” He tells him. 

“I started reading it today and I couldn’t just stop, I wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyway without knowing what happens to Hector.” Dagwood argues. 

“Dag...” Jughead sighs. 

“I know. I’m really sorry. I promise I won’t do it again.” He says, sitting up and placing the book on the bedside table. 

“You know if you were to do it again, maybe don’t use the flashlight.” Jughead smirks, making Dagwood laugh. “Get some sleep, okay?” 

“Can we have hot chocolate before I do?” Dagwood questions, smiling up at him. “You know, cause it keeps the monsters away?” 

“Oh really? You do know you’re not six anymore, right?” 

“Please?” Dagwood grins. 

Jughead shakes his head. “Fine. Come on!” 

They make their way to the kitchen and Dagwood watches in silence as Jughead makes their hot chocolates. Back when the kids were younger and the nightmares were too frequent, almost every night, Jughead would make them hot chocolate, spending a bit of time calming them down, telling them stories. He figures Dagwood’s love for stories and book comes from the immensity of stories he’d been told, by Betty and himself, the books they had read to the twins. 

Jughead places a mug in front of Dagwood and sits opposite of him. He smiles at him as he sips his hot chocolate. 

“Dad?” 

“Mmmh?” 

“Is everything okay?” Dagwood asks softly. 

“What do you mean?” 

Dagwood sighs softly, looking at his dad with disbelief. “With this whole thing, with mom’s sister and all that. I know you’re upset.” 

“Dag, listen, that’s nothing for you to worry about.” Jughead breathes out. “Of course I’m a bit upset and angry at Polly for trying to take you guys from us and we’ve been honest with you two about what’s been happening, like we always have been.” He pauses. “I’m fine, kid, I really am. Mom put some sense into me, as usual.” Dagwood smiles at that. 

“She won’t take us, right?” He questions, frowning. 

“Hey, no.” Jughead stands up to crouch next to his chair. “She can’t. We won’t let her, ever. Legally, she has no chance of taking you, okay?” Dagwood nods his head, and Jughead wraps his arms around him. “It’s going to be fine. I promise, baby.” 

“Dad, you and mom are our parents. Not her. You know that, right? I don’t want anyone else. Ever. You’re my dad, no matter what.” 

Jughead softens, smiling at his boy. “I love you, sweetheart.” 

“I love you, dad.” 

•

Juniper thinks she’s the luckiest daughter in the world. Sometimes she takes how great her parents are for granted. And then she realizes, as she hears her friends complain about their parents, that she’s pretty lucky. They’re a bit younger than most of the parents’ of the kids in her class and they’re the most in love couple she’s ever seen. When she hears her friends say that they can’t wait to get out of their parents’ house, she thinks she wants to stay longer so she can still have long conversations with her mom about world politics, so she can joke around with her dad, so she can cuddle up to them on the couch watching a movie, her brother offering comments throughout the entirety of it, even the romantic comedies. She thinks she doesn’t want to give up helping her mom crack up ways to win cases or sitting in silence by her brother’s side or walking around the city in the mornings taking pictures with her dad. 

No. She didn’t want that. She knows what her parents gave up for them. How they took them in when they were still in college, how they were there every step of the way, through everything and had given them, despite all odds, an amazing life. 

The big decision is closer and closer though and with the SATs coming up, she’s kind of terrified of what’ll come next. She has no doubt about what she wants to pursue, it’s just the idea of how everything will change that scares her, she can’t imagine how Dag’s feeling. Out of the two of them, she’s always been the more adventurous one, always chasing something. Dagwood is usually more anxious about literally everything, so if she’s feeling a little uneasy, her brother must be going crazy. But at least, he’s very open when he’s feeling like that, so they’ll probably talk it out, with mom and dad. 

Her mom is currently on the way home from picking up the smallest addition to the family, six year old Ethan, who is as adorable as he is loved by every single person around him. Juniper loves him with all her heart, her little brother who she would fiercely protect against anything. He was a sweet kid and smart too, even if she was a little biased. Their parents definitely did a wonderful job with all their kids. 

She hears the door open and close, little feet running to the kitchen, her mom’s voice telling him not to run. Smiling to herself, she watches as Ethan runs into the kitchen, his face lighting up when he sees his sister. 

“Juni!” He squeals, jumping up. She grabs him, pecking his cheeks. 

“Hey, E.” She grins. “How was school?” 

“Great. We found a kitten today and I held him for like a long time. He was so cute and Jackson took him home!” He explains hurriedly, barely taking a breath. 

“A kitten? That’s so cool, E!” She says, placing him back on the ground. 

He turns to Betty who’s placing her things on the counter. “Mom, can I go watch TV now?” 

“Just for a little while and then you’ll do your homework, okay?” Betty tells him and he nods, running off to the living room. “No running in the house!” She adds but then laughs, shrugging. “There’s no use, huh?” 

“Yeah, not really.” Juniper chuckles. 

Betty eyes her for a second, noticing how despite not being false, seems a bit softer than usual, a little diminished in light of her usual attitude towards the world. “You okay, sweetie?” She asks, stepping closer to her. 

Juniper smiles softly. “Can we talk later?” 

Betty nods, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Where’s your brother?” 

“Studying probably.” Juniper smirks. “His concept of fun is much different from mine.” 

“Don’t be mean.” Betty laughs. “You know he’s probably panicking about the SATs.” 

“I’m panicking about the SATs and I’m not Dag, so he’s probably dying right now.” She jokes and Betty frowns, knowing just how real it must be. Juniper gives her a sheepish look and sighs. “Later.” 

Betty nods. “Okay.” 

Juniper is laying in bed when Betty knocks on her bedroom door later, after dinner and after getting Ethan ready for bedtime. They don’t say much before Betty climbs onto the bed, Juniper cuddling up to her, head on her chest as she did when she was a kid. And it’s silent, for a while. Betty always waits before asking anything whenever Juni feels like she needs to talk about something. 

“Do you ever regret it?” Juniper questions. 

“What?” 

“Taking us in.” She murmurs. 

“Never.” Betty says firmly. 

“You were so young. You and dad. You were still in college.” Juniper tells her. “I mean, if you hadn’t taken us in, you could’ve been like any young adult who’s in college. Done all those things that people your age were supposed to do. And you became parents suddenly.” 

“Honey, I would never ever regret taking you guys in. Was it hard? Definitely. Could everything have been easier? I can’t lie to you and say it wouldn’t be. But you two gave us so much joy. You didn’t take anything from us, you gave us so much more.” She pauses. “And your dad and I were never up for the college things, our idea of fun is being home watching movies or reading together.” She teased, laughing softly. “We wanted you. Even if it was all sudden. I would never regret it. In fact, I’m happy we have you.” She presses a kiss to her head. “Can I ask what brought this on?” 

Juniper sighs, holding Betty a little tighter. “I’m scared.” She confesses. “It’ll all change next year. With college and Dag probably not staying in New York and I just...I don’t know...I don’t want everything to change. I don’t want our family to change.” 

“June, you know it won’t matter how far away you two are. You can always come home. It doesn’t have to change our family. In fact, it won’t. Family is family. It doesn’t matter wether you’re ten, eighteen or thirty, you’re my daughter. And you have no idea how heartbreaking it will be to watch you go, if you choose to do so, obviously. But change isn’t always a bad thing, honey.” She murmurs. “You and Dag were life changing to your dad and I. And we wouldn’t want to take it back for anything.” 

“It just scares me.” She whispers. 

“I know but I’ve got you, sweetie. Forever.” 

A knock on the door interrupts the silence that has settled and Jughead pops in with a smile. 

“You two okay?” He questions and the girls nod. “Dag wants to go watch the starts outside, something about old times sake, even though we used to be on a rooftop back then. You up for it?” 

“Always.” Juniper grins, standing up and grabbing the blanket from the bed. “Meet you guys down there?” 

“You got it, kid.” Jughead nods and Juniper walks downstairs as Betty stands up, walking up to her husband. “Everything okay, baby?” He murmurs, arms wrapping around the girl he’d been in love with for as long as he can remember. 

“Never better.” She answers, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. He swears he sees more stars when she kisses him than there are in the sky. And he wouldn’t change one bit of his life if he could. It’d stay just like this. Watching the stars with the love of his life, with Juniper and Dagwood by their side. Knowing that four pieces of heaven are right down on earth with him. 

Plus the dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of this and give me suggestions of what you’d like me to write! Thank you for the lovely @tolovethis for requesting this! Hope you like it!
> 
> All the love xx


End file.
